


Love Potion

by gin_flowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Love Confessions, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, jily, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_flowers/pseuds/gin_flowers
Summary: "Who knew Prongs would put up such a fight just to see one girl" Sirius said turning "Alright there Evans?" he smiled just noticing that she was there. "I'm fine, whats wrong with Potter this time?" Lily asked just then James flailed his arms in an attempt to escape and had accidentally slapped Peter. "Isla Livingston slipped Prongs some strong love potion, he's gone mad for her," Remus said walking up to the end of Lily's bed.Lily felt her eyes widen in surprise causing them to laugh. That took some serious guts, not only was it hard and against the rules to make and give someone a love potion, but James was also Head Boy. "Well, I didn't know there were girls that desperate, especially for Potter" Lily teased.**Or James gets fed a love potion and Lily comes to terms with a few things as he's blabbing on about another girl.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Valentines Day years ago and just recently found it so here it is. Don't be too hard on me I haven't really edited it much hahaha but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

It happened around Valentines Day in their seventh year. Lily had been resting in the Hospital Wing just recovering from a migraine when in walked in Madam Pomfrey and the Mauraders. Lily almost rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait to hear what ridiculous prank landed them here. 

But this time three out of the four Mauraders were all sporting serious expressions. They carried a very unwilling James Potter in their arms. "Where's Professor Slughorn?" Madam Pomfrey asked the boys. "I believe he's in Dumbledore's office" Remus muttered. Turns out that James was a lot heavier than they thought. "Is she here?! Isla?!" James cried suddenly struggling to get out of his friend's grip. 

"Bloody hell Prongs I said I'd take you to her just sit tight" Sirius exclaimed. "Oh dear, that's quite strong, set him down," Madam Pomfrey said directing the boys to an empty bed diagonal from where Lily was. They struggled to keep James lying down and had to even place some restraints just to keep him down. "This isn't fair! I want to see her!" James exclaimed. 

"All in good time, you'll feel better in a little bit," Remus said wiping his brown.

"Who knew Prongs would put up such a fight just to see one girl" Sirius said turning "Alright there Evans?" he smiled just noticing that she was there. "I'm fine, whats wrong with Potter this time?" Lily asked just then James flailed his arms in an attempt to escape and had accidentally slapped Peter. "Isla Livingston slipped Prongs some strong love potion, he's gone mad for her," Remus said walking up to the end of Lily's bed. 

Lily felt her eyes widen in surprise causing them to laugh. That took some serious guts, not only was it hard and against the rules to make and give someone a love potion, but James was also Head Boy. "Well, I didn't know there were girls that desperate, especially for Potter" Lily teased "where's Professor Slughorn? He can fix an antidote up in seconds" Lily said getting out of the bed. "Right! We need to go find Slughorn" Sirius said making the other two Mauraders nod. "Don't worry boys I'll stay here and keep an eye on Potter" Madam Pomfrey assured them as they rushed out of the Hospital Wing.

Only a few minutes passed by when a couple of third years came in and exclaimed that Madam Pomfrey was needed out by the lake. "Lily will you watch after him?" she asked hurriedly then rushed out to follow the third years when Lily nodded. Lily got up and walked over to James' side to keep a better eye on him. "Isla?!" he asked eagerly when he heard Lily's footsteps. "Guess again," she said.

"Evans!" he exclaimed smiling "Blimey you're gorgeous," he said. Lily felt her face begin to warm, she had always turned a blind eye to James and his compliments since she believed that he was an arrogant git. But working with him as Head Boy and Girl allowed her to realize how mature James had become, and how attractive he was. Over the past week, she had come to the conclusion that she might even fancy him a bit.

After allowing herself to think so she felt herself become more aware of James and how close she wanted them to be. "But not as pretty as Isla. Help me, Lily! I need to go see her" she didn't expect it to sting so much even though she knew he was under the influence of some love potion. "If I do that Sirius won't be able to find you when they bring her," Lily said which calmed him down. "She's so wonderful" he sighed. It was almost comical how here she was pinning for James when he was talking about another girl.

"What do you think she'll say to me?! Do you think she'll like me?! I don't think I could stand not having her be mine" he rushed out eagerly looking at Lily for a response. "I'm sure she's going to like you, who wouldn't?" Lily muttered the last part under her breath. "What?" he asked looking at her with his beautiful hazel eyes. "Nothing, I said she's going to say yes" James beamed at that making her heart clench.

He really did have an amazing smile, it was boyish and she rarely saw him actually smile. All she got were crooked smirks that usually meant he was up to no good. "Evans you don't know how much I want to see her. She's brilliant! Her golden hair and blue eyes" he ranted on and on about how perfect Isla Livingston was. Lily couldn't help but wonder if that's how he used to talk about her.

The thought made her blush. She knew that James had fancied her since first year, there wasn't a student who didn't know that. He had constantly asked her out for five years and always publicly displayed his affection for her. But he stopped doing that towards the middle of sixth year, he became more civil towards her. Obnoxious and annoying as he was sometimes they became friends, much to Lily's surprise at first.

But James was a great friend and was probably a great boyfriend too. She saw how nicely he treated his dates whenever he went to Hogsmead. Lily kicked her self for thinking about this now since it was clear he only wanted to be friends. "And her voice is like an angel's, she's an angel" he continued. She's not that pretty Lily thought then felt ashamed she thought such a thing. Suddenly James grabbed Lily's hand and she felt sparks of electricity shoot up her arm. 

"I hope she says yes, you didn't," James said making Lily blush and struggle to come up with a reply. "I asked you so many times Lily, you really are gorgeous" he admitted. "I really love your hair I've never seen anything like it," he said moving his hand from hers and grabbing a loose lock that fell from her ponytail. Lily was positive that her face was the same shade as her hair and she was so shocked that she couldn't move.

"I really think you're brilliant, you always keep me on my toes and you're probably the only one who can make me laugh harder than the lads do" he continued dropping his hand and looking straight ahead. "You really are a clever witch, just an all round knock out," he said meeting her eyes. 

Just then the other three Mauraders burst through the doors Professor Slughorn with them carrying the antidote. "Good afternoon Miss Evans" he greeted her warmly before moving to help return James back to normal. "You're not Isla" he noted looking at the professor and then his friends expecting some sort of explanation. "I'm afraid I'm not as beautiful as Miss Livingston but here we are," Slughorn said giving him the antidote.

After taking his James shut his eyes and groaned "Bloody hell" he muttered. "What happened? Why am I restrained in the Hospital Wing?" James asked incredulously. "Evans you sly girl keeping Prongs here all to yourself. Tut tut" Sirius teased placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head disapprovingly. Lily flushed and exclaimed how she was not the reason James ended up restrained.

"Love potion? That explains a lot" James said ruffling his hair as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "You feeling alright Evans? How's the headache" he asked remembering why she was in the Hospital Wing. Lily responded that she was fine but she was anything but fine. Her heart was still racing from all James had told her when they were alone.

She stopped in her tracks. The only reason why it affected her so much was because of one thing. She fancied him and it took him being under the influence of a silly love potion for her to realize it.

Lily Evans fancied James Potter and she couldn't be any happier about it. Now what to do about it, was her next dilemma.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find me and talk to me on tumblr as soygin


End file.
